Alternate Perfect Hide and Seek
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: [CA] Aku akan melakukan permainan itu malam ini! Permainan petak umpet dengan Dewa Kematian. Kenapa kau ada disana? Apa kau menyadarinya? Aku disini... Aku menyukaimu A-ya. Alternate Reality Kodoku no Kakurenbo dan Kanzen Hanzai Love Letter. Mikazuki Hikari First Post on this Fandom


**Alternate Perfect Hide and Seek**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Disclaimer** : Suzumu, 150-P©

All Chara belongs to the Creator

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T

**Genre**: Romance

**Pairing**: C-ta x A-ya

**Warning**: Shonen-Ai, Male x Male, Alternate Reality (AR), Out of Character (OOC)

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

Langit jingga bertandang diatas atap sekolah tua yang terbengkalai. Pemuda berambut hitam melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam pintu masuknya. Tangannya membawa selembar koran yang sudah sedikit terlipat di beberapa halamannya.

Iris merah itu berkilat saat kakinya dibiarkan menapak menaiki anak tangga tua yang sudah sangat rapuh menuju ke kelas yang biasa ia pakai untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Senyum lebar tersungging di bibirnya.

A-ya menatap ke pintu kelas yang sudah terbuka. Dilihatnya pemuda berambut ikal yang tengah duduk dekat jendela. Matanya menatap nanar ke langit senja dihadapannya. Rambutnya bergerak perlahan tertiup angin. Manik hijaunya sangat teduh. Nampaknya ia sudah agak lama menunggu di sini.

"C-ta!"

"_Okaeri_, A-ya!" C-ta tersenyum pada pria yang baru saja memasuki kelas.

"Kau pasti akan terkejut saat melihat ini!" A-ya berlari menyongsong pemuda yang baru saja turun dari tempatnya duduk dekat jendela tua yang menghadap keluar sekolah. Tangannya membuka koran yang ada di tangannya lebar lebar dan menunjukkan kolom yang menuliskan perihal kasus terbunuhnya seseorang akibat cerita mitos tua mengenai petak umpet dengan dewa kematian.

"_Moou_, B-ko-san tunggu duluu!" sebuah suara tinggi bergaung di koridor depan kelas, disusul oleh gadis bersurai _mahogany_ yang nampak terengah akibat di kejar gadis berambut _violet_, yang dengan ceria mengejarnya sampai ke dalam kelas.

"A-ya! Bisa tidak sih kau hentikan cerita busukmu mengenai aku yang memiliki kembaran di luar sana?" tanya B-ko kesal.

Sudah dua minggu penuh kepala B-ko sangat penat mendengar bahwa dirinya memiliki seseorang yang persis dengan dirinya di luar sana. Mulai dari dirinya yang dikatakan membolos sekolah, sampai dirinya yang tiba-tiba ada di pusat perbelanjaan saat sebenarnya ia tengah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah sekolahnya dirumah.

A-ya tertawa terbahak menikmati ekspresi kesal B-ko yang menurutnya sangat lucu. D-ne yang baru tiba, melambaikan tangannya ke arah tiga orang temannya. Jahitan pada rompi abu-abu yang ia kenakan sedikit mencuat keluar karena tersangkut pada serpihan kayu di anak tangga saat mengejar B-ko yang berlari.

"Seseorang punya gunting?" tanya D-ne kepada sembarang temannya.

C-ta menggeleng sambil tersenyum. A-ya masih sibuk menertawai B-ko. Sementara B-ko masih sibuk dengan rutukannya.

"Baiklah~" ucap D-ne pasrah, dan pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk memutuskan benang yang mencuat keluar itu dengan jarinya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau bawa hari ini A-ya?" tanya B-ko.

"Kenapa kau yang bertanya?" A-ya nampak kesal. Ia anggap, B-ko baru saja mengutukinya dengan sumpah serapah, lalu bisa bisanya ia yang mencoba memulai pembicaraan mereka hari ini. Merasa tidak terima, ia pergi menjauh ke belakang C-ta.

C-ta menggaruk pipinya dan tertawa kecil melihat tingkah A-ya. A-ya sendiri tengah membuka lembaran koran yang tadi ia bawa ke dalam kelas. C-ta mendekat ke pemuda yang sedang asik dengan dunianya. Manik hijau itu berusaha melakukan kontak dengan manik merah yang sesaat lalu hilang cahayanya.

Sudah lama C-ta menyukai A-ya. Sejak kecil ia sering bermain bersama-sama dengan A-ya. C-ta ingat pernah memberikan A-ya sebuah boneka kelinci. Dulu A-ya menyukai boneka kelinci milik C-ta yang kebetulan ia lihat ada di atas lemari rumahnya. Tidak tahan melihat ekspresi merengek anak itu, C-ta mau tak mau memberikan boneka kelinci merah jambu itu untuknya. Entah boneka itu masih disimpan atau tidak oleh pemuda yang tengah merajuk di depannya, yang terpenting untuknya, C-ta pernah membuat anak itu tersenyum bahagia.

"Cepatlaah! Aku sudah mau pulang!" B-ko mulai kesal menunggu pemuda bersurai hitam yang nampak sudah tidak memerdulikannya lagi.

"Ini. Tadi A-ya menunjukkan ini padaku." C-ta menyambar koran yang ada di tangan A-ya dan sontak membuat pemuda itu kesal.

"C-ta!"

"Petak umpet dengan dewa kematian?" D-ne melongok ke artikel yang ditunjukkan C-ta. Manik birunya menelusur tiap tulisan yang tertera pada kertas koran, dibacanya perlahan, dan akhirnya ekspresi sedikit mengerti pun, nampak pada wajahnya.

"Kau tertarik?" ucap A-ya yang sudah kembali semangatnya mendengar D-ne sedikitnya antusias dengan koran yang ia bawa tadi.

"Umm... sedikitnya sih... tapi... yaa..." D-ne mengusap-usap jemarinya pada ujung dagunya, matanya memicing melihat gambar hitam putih yang tertera di sebelah artikel.

"Jadi kau tertarik, atau tidak?" tanya A-ya yang mulai kesal.

"Sudah sudah." C-ta membelai surai hitam itu lembut.

"C-ta!" rona kemerahan menyeruak pada pipi porselen milik A-ya saat merasakan tangan besar C-ta mengelus surainya lembut. C-ta ingin sekali menelan pemuda yang menggemaskan saat merona di hadapannya itu, apalagi hari sudah menjelang malam. Kalau saja tidak ada B-ko dan D-ne disana, mungkin ia sudah menyerang pemuda mungil itu.

B-ko tertawa menikmati ekspresi A-ya yang nampak seperti anak-anak. Tidak gadis itu sangka sebelumnya kalau pemuda itu bisa berekspresi demikian. D-ne yang merasakan hal yang sama, juga ikut terbawa suasana, hanya sebenarnya, D-ne ingin ikut merasakan apa yang gadis itu rasakan.

C-ta memasang wajah bahagia saat melihat teman-temannya yang lain juga menyukai ekspresi yang A-ya buat tadi, nampaknya juga, kejadian tadi memang disengaja oleh C-ta.

"Sudahlah! Pokoknya malam ini, aku akan melakukannya!" tukas A-ya.

"Eh?" C-ta melirik kearah A-ya dengan suara lirih.

"Terserah kau saja, alangkah baiknya jika kau bernasib sama dengan orang yang ada di koran itu." B-ko memalingkan wajahnya, sebelah matanya sedikit terbuka untuk mengintip. Sebenarnya gadis ini merasa bersalah sudah mengucapkan hal barusan, namun, hal itu sudah terpaksa keluar dari bibirnya.

"B-ko-san jahat~" D-ne memeluk pundak B-ko dari belakang sambil mengusapkan kepalanya ke leher B-ko.

"D-ne!"

.

.

.

Malamnya, C-ta yang baru selesai mandi berjalan ke arah layar komputernya yang menyala. C-ta melihat ke layar yang menunjukkan pemandangan rumah A-ya yang sudah gelap dari segala sudut kamera tersembunyi yang ia selipkan di seluruh penjuru rumah A-ya.

Duduk di kursinya, pemuda berambut ikal itu sibuk memerhatikan ke dalam kamera. Rasa cemasnya semakin menjadi karena berbekalkan e-mail dari A-ya pukul tujuh malam tadi.

Subject : bermain

Sender : A-ya

CC :

Pada akhirnya aku akan bermain permainan itu, besok akan kuceritakan detilnya, kau pasti akan terkejut.

Begitu lah bunyi pesan yang dikirimkan oleh A-ya. Kewas-wasan C-ta bertambah saat ia kembali melihat e-mail tadi. Pandangan C-ta kembali ke layar komputernya. Matanya terbelalak melihat apa yang terjadi. A-ya benar benar melakukan permainan itu. Dapat dilihat dirinya sedang mengambil segelas air yang sudah ditaburi garam dan sebilah pisau.

Menggeser kursi yang ada di sebelahnya dengan paksa, C-ta berlari ke arah pintu dan mengambil sweaternya dan berlari ke rumah A-ya. Ia merasa masih sempat menggagalkan rencana A-ya, karena jam masih menunjukkan pukul 2:30 dini hari. Hanya tinggal setengah jam lagi tersisa sebelum A-ya benar benar memulai permainannya.

.

.

.

A-ya nampak sangat antusias dan bangga dengan persiapannya. Televisi dihadapannya sudah menyala. Beras dan potongan kukunya sudah ia siapkan di atas sehelai tissue. Benang dan jarum pun ia sudah siapkan di sebelah sebilah pisau dan segelas air garam. Aya memotong perut boneka kelinci yang ia dapat dari C-ta dulu, membuang semua kapas yang ada di dalamnya, dan menggantinya dengan beras serta potongan kuku. Setelah selesai dengan persiapan awalnya, A-ya menyayat ujung jarinya dengan pisau yang ada di sebelahnya. A-ya meneteskan darahnya ke dalam boneka sebagai syarat untuk persiapan berikutnya, kemudian dengan cekatan ia memasukkan benang ke dalam jarum, menutup lubang yang ia buat tadi.

C-ta yang sudah sampai diam-diam menyelinap ke tempat A-ya. Bisa ia lihat A-ya sedang menjahit boneka kelinci yang ia berikan. Manik hijau itu terus mengawasi gerak gerik pemuda bersurai hitam itu yang masih sibuk dengan ritual permainannya, dadanya kian sesak mengingat apa yang akan menimpa anak itu kalau benar ia mau menyelesaikan permainannya.

"Kau kunamakan C-ta." Ucap A-ya sambil menusuk boneka itu dengan pisau yang ada di tangannya. Mata C-ta terbelalak mendengar ucapan A-ya, ia tidak percaya boneka ritual itu dinamakan menurut namanya. Jam menunjukkan tepat pukul tiga dini hari. A-ya sudah menyelesaikan gilirannya untuk mencari boneka itu, kini giliran ia yang bersembunyi.

A-ya menunggu dengan perasaan cemas. Ia menunggu boneka itu datang mencarinya saat ia bersembunyi. Ia sudah menenggak air garam yang ada di gelas dan membiarkannya tetap terjaga di dalam mulutnya

A-ya mendengar suara tapak kaki yang kian mendekat. Ia bangga, merasa bahwa permainannya berlangsung dengan sukses. Dengan berdebar-debar, A-ya menunggu boneka itu datang menghampirinya. A-ya membalikkan badannya agar boneka itu sedikit sulit menenmukannya yang bersembunyi di dekat televisi yang menyala.

Suasana kian mencekam, peluh pun bercucuran di kening A-ya, jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat, hatinya dipenuhi rasa penasaran dan tidak sabar menunggu boneka itu datang menemuinya.

Dari belakang A-ya merasakan seseorang memeluk tubuhnya. Mungkin itu adalah sang dewa kematian yang sebentar lagi hendak membunuhnya. Rasa takut menyerang sekujur tubuh A-ya yang terasa lemas, lututnya seakan tak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhnya, kakinya gemetar.

A-ya yang penasaran, menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. A-ya terkejut dengan sosok yang ia lihat dibelakangnya. C-ta.

C-ta membawa boneka kelinci yang A-ya sembunyikan di tangannya. Sorot matanya redup dan nampak sangat sedih. Manik merah itu masih terpaku pada pemuda di depannya. Ia tidak tahu alasan kenapa pemuda ini bisa ada di rumahnya. Tangan C-ta mencengkram tangan A-ya kuat, tidak ingin melepaskannya sedetik pun.

C-ta menghempaskan boneka yang ada di tanganya itu kelantai, mendorong tubuh mungil itu dan menyudutkannya ke tembok yang ada di belakangnya. A-ya masih gemetar. Aroma tubuh C-ta menyeruak di batang hidungnya dan wajahnya kian lama kian mendekat.

C-ta meniadakan jarak diantara bibir mereka, menghisap bibir itu kuat dan meminum air garam yang masih bersarang di mulut A-ya. Setelah merasa airnya habis, C-ta menjilat bibir ranum A-ya dan mencium bibir itu sekali lagi, tak ketinggalan lidahnya yang bermain dengan ruangan yang sudah basah dengan liurnya. Benang saliva tipis terurai saat C-ta melepaskan ciumannya. Nafas mereka memburu dengan mulut A-ya yang basah. C-ta bisa melihat wajah A-ya yang merona karena perbuatannya. C-ta mendekap tubuh mungil pemuda yang masih gemetar itu, berusaha menenangkannya sebisanya.

"C-ta..." bibir gemetar itu terbuka menyebut nama pemuda ikal yang masih memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku tidak ingin kau mati..." C-ta menangis di pundak A-ya, merengkuh punggung pemuda mungil yang masih terkejut itu dan tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Tapi... kenapa...?" tanya A-ya bingung.

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

~FIN~

-=Author's Note=-

Halo~ salam kenal~ Mikazuki Hikari disini~ sudah lama sebenarnya saya pingin main ke sini, namun, karena jadwal perkuliahan yang padat, Mika baru sempat main ke sini saat liburan.

Bagaimana fic perkenalannya? Semoga suka dan kita bisa terus bekerja sama untuk memajukan fandom ini.

Sekian dari Mika~ Kalau ada waktu, Mika main kesini lagi~

Semoga suka dengan ficnya~

Adieu~

Read and Review?


End file.
